


Expect the Unexpected

by Avarice06



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rinea who?, You're welcome my friend and happy birthday c:, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarice06/pseuds/Avarice06
Summary: The title says it all really





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my good friend Norah! I was going to just say like Happy birthday and spam you with pictures of this boi but I decided to just write this. It's so relatable so I hope you can relate to this and just know that I love you! I hope your day is filled with nothing but love and enjoy it!

 Rigel was always cold. Soon as you woke up in the morning the wind chill comes and practically bites you in the ass. I guess you could say that was one of Rigel’s more ‘attractive’ points. The barren lands, the fact that it’s kill or be killed most the time, to people outside of Rigel, we’re crazy. As for me, I grew up here and I wouldn’t trade my home for anything. Sure we had to do a lot just to scrape by but if one thing’s for sure, my impulse of competitiveness was at its peak today. Prince Berkut was to pass by the village to reach the Rigelian border. I’m not one for admiring royalty but Prince Berkut’s ambitions for the throne kind of inspired me. After growing up being bullied by the other kids for how weak and scrawny I was, I started to use brute force to get my way. Eventually, I ended up feared by both kids and adults. I stopped at nothing just to get noticed, but for what cost?

 

 “Ah! He’s here! His Highness Prince Berkut is here!” I dropped what I was doing and ran towards the village gates. Only to stop and scowl slightly at the sight of the dastard Jerome buttering up to him. Typical men.

 

 “Your Highness, what a delight for you to show your face to the citizens of Rigel, I’m sure these villagers are delighted to have someone as strong and dependable as you to take over the throne,” Jerome’s tacky words almost made me throw up but I managed to hold back the gag reflex. 

 

 I watched the scene in front of me with slight amusement. Many of the girls were surrounding Prince Berkut. Sure the man is still single but these girls are trying way too hard. It shows on the Prince’s face as well, these women fawning over him are starting to get on his nerves.

 

 “Hey! ______! Come on! Don’t you want a closer look at him?” one of the younger girls practically pushed me towards his direction. On the outside, I was just kinda annoyed at the whole scene. But I was screaming on the inside. I mean who wouldn’t. This is  _ the _ Prince Berkut we’re talking about after all. 

 

 I mean, come on, this man is basically my idol. He helped change my life for the better, I didn’t want to be in front of him and suddenly just start getting all nervous. I have an image to uphold in this village for god’s sake! Sure enough, she pushed me right in front and I was staring right at him. Looking at him up close, he’s a really really good looking man. The one thing that caught my eye was the look of pride in his eyes. I was busy looking at the features on his face when a short, high-pitched yelp and the sound of metal being brandished rang in the air.

 

 “You lowly wench!” looks like she did something to tick off Jerome, I moved without thinking and grabbed a nearby piece of wood to smack the lance aside that was heading straight for her head. Immediately, I regretted my actions. “Oh, so, someone seems to be asking for a death wish. So be it, let me grant that wish for you!” I braced myself for the lance when a surprising voice spoke up.

 

 “Enough.” It was Prince Berkut.

 

 “Y-yes Your Highness?” Jerome pulled his lance back and Prince Berkut got off his horse and walked straight towards me.

 

 Oh my god. He’s walking towards me, why? Damn my instincts! Why did you have to move now of all times body?! I’m gonna get lynched for this.

 

 “You, girl. State your name,” god his voice is scary in person.

 

 “______, Your Highness... “ he looked down at me with a frown before turning that into a smug ass smirk.

 

 “You are brave to do such a feat like that, going up against a Rigelian general,” he looked up at Jerome and he immediately knew what to do. Next thing I know I’m being restrained and put on the back of Prince Berkut’s horse.

 

 Oh great, I know how this goes, they take me back to some sort of outpost and have their way with me and then either throw me out somewhere or kill me. Well, there goes my life, oh well, Prince Berkut noticed me I think I can die knowing he noticed me.

 

 “You’re an odd one for not resisting, you know that?” he spoke up as we passed the village gates.

 

 “Oh, um... I assume you’re just going to use me how you will and then get rid of me, that’s how it usually goes when Jerome is at the village Your Highness,” god I’m sweating bullets, this is so nerve racking for me. I’m actually talking to him!

 

 “I see... I couldn’t help but notice that no one else tried to voice concern at your restrainment, care to provide an explanation?” is he making small talk with me before I eventually meet my doom? Hell at this point I’ll take any chance I get.

 

 “Most likely because of my image within the village Your Highness.”

 

 “Your image?”

 

 “Among the villagers, I made a name for myself as someone to more or less fear. Most of the older kids would tease and bully me when I was younger so I took the liberty of showing them what real power is like and now both kids and adults are scared of me,” I waited for a response before Prince Berkut surprisingly burst out in complete laughter. He can laugh? Oh my god, even his laugh is sexy!

 

 “You really are a brave girl, your ideals correlate with mine to a degree as well.”

 

 “Uh, well, I did take from some of your ideals Your Highness... “ he looked back at me with a shocked face at first before smiling slightly.

 

 “Good to know my ideals benefit the common folk of Rigel.”

 

 The horse stopped and Prince Berkut hopped off. I was carried into the outpost and promptly thrown into a cell. They could at least be gentle. 

 

 What happened next was kind of boring, Prince Berkut left with Jerome to discuss something and I spent the rest of the day in the cell with a guard watching me. Not how I imagined my untimely death to start out as. 

 

 The exhaustion of the day eventually made me pass out. Once I woke again it was nighttime, it was also cold as hell too.

 

 “You’re awake?” I jumped at the voice and was surprised to find Prince fucking Berkut himself sitting at the damn table right outside the cell. Why is he here?!

 

 “Why are you down here Your Highness?!” he stood up and crossed his arms as he made his way to the cell door.

 

 “I have a proposition to make. You know of my conquest to eventually take over the Rigelian throne,” he paused and shifted his weight slightly. Is he nervous?  _ The _ Prince Berkut. Nervous?

 

 “Forgive me if this seems a little abrupt but, are you by chance nervous right now Your Highness?” his face pretty much said it all.

 

 “A-anyways, I was wondering, if you would like to join me on this conquest,” I cannot believe what I am hearing, I just have to ask now.

 

 “And what would await me at the end of this conquest?”

 

 “A new life, with me.”

 

 Ok, yea no, excuse me what?! This is all a dream, I’m going to pinch myself and I’ll be back in my small cottage back in the village. I pinched myself in the arm but nothing happened. 

 

 “This isn’t a dream…” Prince Berkut merely looked at me quizzically.

 

 “Well? Your answer?”

 

 “Um, yes! I’ll take that reward!” He opened the cell door and pulled me into an embrace. Next thing I know he’s going in for a kiss.

 

 Holy shit. I braced myself for the kiss and just when our lips were about to touch one another, the sound of a rooster filled my ears and I opened my eyes to the roof of my cottage. Sitting up I looked around and took in the surroundings.

 

 “God damn it! It was a dream!”


End file.
